Backpacks and messenger bags, as well as many other bag designs, are configured to be carried by a user to transport articles contained therein and often include an outwardly-facing flap (back flap). The back flap is fixed to, and typically integral to, the bag and is not removable. The design of the back flap including, but not limited to, color, patterns, features, etc. are not changeable and do not permit a user to customize or modify his/her bag.
Currently, to customize a backpack, users must use permanent means of customization to modify the backpack. For example, users will typically write on a backpack with marker or attach patches to the backpack by sewing them into fabric of the backpack. As such, the user can customize the backpack, but must anticipate using their customizations for long periods of time before switching to a new backpack if they no longer like the look of their customizations. Further, storage compartments of conventional backpacks are either bare or include one or more pockets permanently placed inside the storage compartment. As such, a user is stuck with the design choices of the backpack manufacturer.
A bag including a customizable flap, that is removable and provides a plurality of display options, and a customizable storage compartment is needed.